MaximumShock
by scatmanking
Summary: In this story we watch Jack Davidson a former big daddy who was about to get out of rapture when lamb tricked him to be sent to another world can Max and the flock help him get back to his daughter or will ITEX get their hands on adams that Jack have
1. Chapter 1

Yea know that life here in this hell hole is alful for all who stayed saine.

yea that's right I'm talking about rapture, 'the city where you can be free from the government and god' heh that's just a big pile of shit now.

oh you're wondering who I am ant'chu? the name's jack Davidson and I'm a big daddy. yup I'm one of those big basterds that pretaks the little sisters that drinks adam from anyone who used to be alive till those dame splicer's did their dame job of killing anyone who isn't with their crazy ways, heh that's how my brother died when we came here but anyway let me tell you a quick story about what's happening and how I'm back in control of my mind.

a few hours ago a plain crashed and a man named Jack, Jack swam to the lighthouse that holds a biosphere that brought him here in the first place, as Jack made is way thought rapture to get back home he saved as many little sisters that he found even my daughter Daisy who was also a little sister and the sight of her old self gave me back control.

now we're here at a biosphere that will take jack and a few girls to the top, Brigid Tenenbaum who had a something that allowed her to talk to me told my little girl to go with Jack and that I'll be back after I'm done destroying all path way to the lest of the biospheres that splicer's can use but not the ones that allow Mess Tenenbaum and the last of the girls to go though.

"Daddy please come with us I don't want to loss you!" my daughter cryed "little one he'll be find and he did promise that you two will reunite now go." Mrss Tenenbaum said as she shut the biosphere door and sent them on their way.

"ok now go back and her the rest off your girls." I said as I turned around "before you go Mr Davidson take this." then she handed me a huge take "it has a lot of adam and plasmids keep it safe and good luck." then she ran off "oh lord please keep me and my daughter safe so we can have a happy life together." I said as I started to destroy the first entrance.

after three hours I had finally blocked out the spicers who I knew where coming "hello Mr Davidson long time no see." said a familiar voice of Mrss Sofia Lamb the one who made the little sister orphanage that made all of those little sisters and also behind it the mind control of a few men to make big daddys "Sofia Lamb. who did you get a hold of this line?" I asked her "it doesn't matter what matters is that since Andrew Ryan is dead I'm going to take over for him unless you can destroy the very machine that made you a big daddy." she said then hanged up or something like that "ok Jack all the girls are here let's go!" Brigid yelled from one of the biospheres "I have to go back to the little sister orphanage or eles Lamb will make more daddys or something worse." "ok may god be on your side." then she closed the door and started to leave.

as I make my way twords the orphanage I knowtiec that there was a lot of dead splicers around "this isn't a good sign." I said to myself as I opened the door in to the orphanage, as I walked in I saw that the machine that made me a big daddy was gone and what replaced it's spot was what looked like a metal donut that had wires hooked up to it "now now Mr Davidson did you think I wouldn't moved it before hand." Lamb said as the speakers in the room boomed "what is this thing Lamb?!" "this is a dimensional portal that'll take you to another world Mr Davidson." then the machine activated and started to suck me in, I tried to use my drill to stay put but unfortunately it swallowed me in and everything whent black.

after a few moments I woke up in a forest "how did I ended up here?" I thought to myself "oh right Mrss Lamb." then as I started to walk I heard someone cry for help"that sounds like Daisy. " then I ran twords where I heard the cry.

as I ran I could hear fighting ahead of me and saw six kids fighting what looked like werewolfs that were robots anyway the kids had three different age groups, three looked like they where between sixteen and fifteen, one looked like around thirteen, and finally the last two looked like the same age around my daughter which is nine.

as I got close the girl who looked exactly like Daisy was hitto the ground causing the oldest girls scream her name "Angle!" that got me really mad as on of those bots was about to kill her so I let out a big daddy roar and charge at it with my drill and a electric plasmid.

 **Angle's POV**

as the wolf robot was about to end me I heard what sounded like a whale call mix with an angry roar then what looked like an old diving suit warring man came running at the bot that was above me and rammed his huge drill in it's chest and through it at the two who were about to it claw Fang, then it shoot lighting at the a few more, then as the rest tried to gane up on him he stomped the ground and caused a shock wave and stunning them then the same hand that he shot lighting from shot ice at them and turned them in to ice scalpchers then hitting them with his drill and shattering them.

as our hero turned to look at me I could hear max running twords me and him "Angel get away from him we don't know if he really is on our side!" she yelled "I'm actually am Mrss so if I scare you then my deepest apology." he said well tried to say but didn't came out because of his suit he was warring but thanks to my mind reading powers I could hear him "he says that he is and that he's very sorry if he scared us." I said "he's so cool with that magic stuff he did!" my brother yelled "ok then if you're really on our side then say that you don't work with ITEX." max said "umm who or what is ITEX?" the man asked which I said for him "Angel is he telling the truth?" Fang asked "yes he is." "hey maybe Jeb can help him speak to us so Angel doesn't have to talk for him." Nudge said which was a pretty good idea so we all began to take off back too our home at Dr Martinez's house who is Max's mother.

after walking all the way since Jack who told us his name first so he'll know all of ours, can't fly "who's our guess?" Dr Martinez asked "he's name is Jack and the only one who can hear him is Angel." Fang said "well the only way to fix that is inside my helmet but I can't get it off because of these bolts on that are counted to the rest of the suit." Jack said which aging I said for him "well I think I have a wrench in our gruag. hey gazzy can you go see if you can't find it?" "ok" my brother said then ran in.

after three minutes gazzy came back with the wrench and Jeb to help Fang turn the bolts off "ok now push!" Fang yelled and they pushed with all their strath and they did it for the rest till evey last one was off.

as jack began to take off his suit we could see that he was in his Thirty's, he had brown hair, his clothes looks like he was in the late fifty's to early sixty's, his eyes were dark blue. Jack then looked at he's with a smile "thank you for helping me get this thing off it really stinks because of the big daddy stuff to luarer little sisters." he said "big daddy?, little sisters?" Max asked "it doesn't matter right now what matter's is that I find my way home to go get my daughter back so we can have a good life." "well maybe we can help since you help us with those ITEX robots." "that would be like a give from god. thank you." then jack grabbed his suit and put it in side to fix it's voice radio.

"so what's with your clothes?" Nudge asked him "what you mean?" "well they look kinda old." "well they are one year old but I say that they're still good for 1961" then Max looked at him "wait. you think that it's 1961?" she asked him "umm yes it is Mrss Max." "umm hate to break it too you but it's 2016." then Jack frozed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's pov**

it's been five days since Jack learned that in our world it's 2016 and he still haven't said a word so maybe I should see if he's ok.

as I oped the garage door where Jack been working on his suit I began to talk "hey jack it's been wail since you said word. are you ok?" when I said that he jumped then looked at me "oh max you scared me. and yes I am sorry for staying quite. I've been trying to fix this thing and also think a way home." he said as he began to rub his head "well remember we're going to help you." I said as I walked next to him and put his cup of coffee then I saw a pitcher of someone who looked like Angel "hey she looks a lot like Angel." I said as I picked it up "huh? whoa hey please be careful of that! that's the only thing that keeps me hoping." he said as he grabbed it out of my hands.

so after that I whent back to the living room and sat down next to Fang "got nothing from him?" he asked "well I kinda have a clue of what his daughter looks like." then Fang looked at me "and what does she look likes?" "she looks like Angel. 100℅" then the front door opened and came in Nudge and my mom "hey Max can you get Jack please." Nudge said in her always happy tone "he said that he wants to left along for a while." then Nudge gave me a puppy face "can't you tell him that we got him new clothes." "I prefer not to if you don't mind." Said Jack's voice "but I aprcaret the offer." then he put his cup in the sink "so Jack why did you have an extra tank?" Fang asked.

"that tank has something that I would like to keep from being used." then Jack turned to go back "then why do you have it then?" Nudge asked "because a friend told me to make shear that it doesn't fall to the wrong hands." Jack's voice was starting to sound a little mad "look it's call adam and it will Chang you. not only allowing you to have powers but sometimes it will make you go crazy if you don't stop." "is that why Rapture is a hell hole?" Angel asked which startled him "yes it is. all hell broke loses. friends get murder, babys get strangle in cribs. and it all thanks to adam. the blood of it all." Jack then sat down in the chair that was near use.

 **Jack's POV**

as I sat there in silence remembering the hell that I've seen "so where did it came from?" asked the boy with black hair I think his name is Fang "from sea slugs that got something in them that turned them it too nothing but pure adam." then the tall blond one looked as he was thinking of something "can it people their shight back?" he asked "well there is one plasmid that can do that and doesn't have that cray problem too it." then Max looked at him "didn't you hear what he said about the whoa 'going crazy part'?!" "but he just said that one of them won't do that." then Max looked as though she was about to scream at him for not doing as she said.

"look I'll get it but remember that it'll hurt really bad." then I whent to grab it.

 **No ones pov in some place else**

"alright lamb we have sighs that the Adams made it here." said one shadowy figer "good now please do play nice once you have it. I still need my part of our deal." said lamb though a strange phone.


End file.
